1. Technical Field
This application relates to the control management of voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP) parameters and, in particular, to the control of a network traffic shaping control implemented according to a previously configured network traffic shaping control state model.
2. Related Art
In general, a Next Generation Network (“NGN”) focuses on the concept of one network transporting all information and services (voice, data, and all sorts of media such as video) by encapsulating these into packets, like it is on the Internet. One of the telecommunication services provided by a telecommunication service provider using a Next Generation Network (“NGN”) may be Voice-Over-Internet-Protocol (“VoIP”) service. In general, a VoIP service employs session control protocols to control the set-up and tear-down of calls over a packet-switched network, such as an NGN. A VoIP service may also provide audio encoding algorithms that digitally encode speech for transmission over the packet-switched network.
As VoIP is a desirable competitor to traditional telecommunication services, a telecommunication service provider may desire to enter the telecommunications marketplace by providing VoIP service over an NGN. However, a telecommunication service provider seeking to implementing VoIP services over an NGN faces unique challenges. Examples of these challenges include providing quality service during peak usage times and providing service when the number of concurrent VoIP calls meets or exceeds the number of concurrent attempted calls served by the telecommunication service provider.
Moreover, regulating the control over concurrent VoIP calls and concurrent attempted calls can be difficult. In controlling concurrent and attempted concurrent calls, a telecommunication service provider must consider such complexities as the duration of the regulation of the concurrent and attempted concurrent VoIP calls, whether to increase or decrease the number of concurrent and attempted concurrent VoIP calls, and when a stable condition exists such that the quality of service of the concurrent and attempted concurrent VoIP calls remains stable.